


Hot Bunny Pursuit

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [221]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3887668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Clint is a bunny and he still manages to cause chaos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Bunny Pursuit

“Don’t you dare!” Channing pointed at the bunny like he was challenging him. “Don’t you fucking dare, Barton!” and with the equivalent of an evil smirk from a small white rabbit, the bunny pushed the cup of coffee off of the table, sending it crashing down, with its contents, to the computer making literal sparks fly. 

5 scientists to 1 bunny. You’d think it wouldn’t get messy. But when that bunny in question is one Clint Francis Barton, it’s definitely bound to get messy.

“Fuck. I was using that! I wasn’t finished typing my report and now I have to start all over.” Channing whined.

“Shut up and just catch him.” Nicholls yelled out. “We’ll get engineering to get your files back later.” She crept closer to Barton as if her inching towards him slowly would somehow go unnoticed. 

“Right now, we have bigger problems.” Schacter said with a determination of a 3 year old trying to get up a slide. “We have to catch that bunny before it goes rogue.”

One of the scientists, Platt if Clint remembers correctly, straightened himself and raised an eyebrow at all of them, looking around the mess they had in their lab. Papers littered the floor, sparks coming from one of the computers, smoke from the garbage can - who’s bright idea was it to give him a source of fire anyway? - the tables at a disarray, and Platt is pretty sure Oda has scratches on her face that would match Barton’s freakishly long bunny nails. “Before?” He asked.

Barton, never one to miss a window, jumped on a bunch of paper piled up then higher to a set of empty beakers then higher still to the top of the shelves where he’s sure that no one could get to him without him seeing it.

“Great. Now he’s up there. What are we gonna do?” Channing asked, defeated.

“At least he can’t do anything without us seeing what he’s up to.” Schacter tried.

“Yeah, but we need him on the table. We still need more blood samples.” Nicholls told them just before he got hit by a paperclip on the forehead. “Ow.” He rubbed at the spot that the paperclip hit and faced his peers. “Okay, who gave him access to projectiles?”

“Nicholls, watch out!” Oda yelled, pointing at the bunny who abandoned ship and landed on Nicholls’ head long enough to propel himself into the air again and land on a swivel chair then back down on the floor.

“Hey guys, What’s-”

“DON’T!” All 5 scientists yelled in unison as the sliding door opened and Clint ran past the new guy.

“Catch him!” Platt stated the obvious thing to do as the all run past the new guy in a hot bunny pursuit down the halls of SHIELD HQ. It’s more challenging than it sounds.

Junior and Senior agents alike did a double take seeing 5 people chase after a rabbit. Channing managed to spill orange juice on himself when he bumped into someone. And Oda’s glasses fell off when she ran into the mail cart so now she’s grasping on the floor looking for her glasses while the mail guy muttered, picking up the mess of mails on the floor. Schacter managed to say clear of trouble until he tripped because of his shoe laces. Classic. Nicholls bumped into Fury and is now frozen in fear of losing his job. That left Platt chasing after Barton.

Barton turned right at the next corridor and slid to stop when he was faced with the elevator doors sliding open and Coulson looking down at him. “Clint?” Coulson asked, tilting his head. 

Clint hopped the next few steps toward him so that he could scoop him up just in time for Platt to round the corner, panting. Followed by the other four scientists.

“Sir, I-” Platt started. 

Clint put his front paws on Coulson’s chest, pushing him upward, and started to nuzzle against Phil’s jaw. He looked up at Phil and scrunched up his pink nose a couple of times. It was adorable. 

Phil started petting him with his free hand before kissing the top of the bunny’s head. Clint instantly curled into a ball in the crook of Phil’s arm. 

“Care to explain what Agent Barton is doing in the hall when I just went to my office to grab my phone?” Phil asked the scientists.

“Uh-” Platt answered.

“He escaped sir.” Nicholls followed up.

“I can see that.” Phil told them.

“He destroyed our lab.” Oda tried.

“As a bunny?” Phil raised a skeptical eyebrow.

“Yes?” Schacter replied.

Phil sighed. “Show me the damage.” He said, letting the scientists lead him back to their mess of a lab as Clint quietly napped in his arm like this was not the first time this has happened.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/118279520051/im-going-to-post-the-fics-i-owe-you-guys-on-the)


End file.
